


Sweet Divine (Take Two)

by Kirsten_Xamantha



Series: Gods and Goddesses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten_Xamantha/pseuds/Kirsten_Xamantha
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou, is an adventurous college student who travels to South Alvaris in hopes of having one last vacation before he and his best bro Bokuto are plunged into the real world, living grown-up boring lives, when he stumbles upon a temple in a secluded prairie where he meets a heaven sent man who just might be the answer to his problems.Tsukishima Kei, the God of the Night and Solitude, troublemaker. With his sharp tongue and sadistic tendencies, he is sent to the Mortal Realm as a punishment where he meets a lost human who was as interesting as he was annoying.As they spend more time together, the secrets of the God Realm are one by one unleashed, each one dark and ugly. Not only that, but Tsukishima discovers a plot that would bring both Realms into peril.They must do everything to stop it.





	1. The Beginning of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just a repeat of the story Sweet Divine but with better word choice, some changes, sturdier plot and (hopefully) lesser mistakes.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and his friends visit South Alvaris, a tropical country at the far east where they would spend their last days of fun and relaxation.
> 
> But Kuroo suddenly strays from his friends where he finds a isolated temple in the middle of a prairie where he gets stranded when it started to rain.
> 
> The good thing about getting stranded was that he could spend more time with the handsome caretaker of the temple named Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> South Alvaris is a tropical country in the Far East, full of sandy white beaches, dense jungles and large forests. Population count is currently 2 million, and national language is English.
> 
> Basically a country where Kuroo and Bokuto would no doubt go all out and do stupid things.

"Kuroo, let's go." Kenma urged for the nth time as Tetsurou was comparing one photo of a tree to another similar photo of the same tree, but just at a slightly different angle.

 

Tetsurou grinned mischieviously at his childhood friend as he put an arm around the shorter boy. "Kenma, the beauty of this place should never be taken for granted. Try to enjoy as much as you can. Even if you do have photographic memory."

 

Kenma rolled his eyes as he struggled out of Kuroo's embrace. "Whatever. Just hurry up."

 

At this, Tetsurou let go of him and continued his business, photographing every beautiful thing he saw at the park. A few meters from him, a tall muscular man with dyed silver hair called his name. "Kuroo! Bro! Check it out! I found something awesome!"

 

Kuroo straightened in excitement. "Great job, Bo!" he started jogging towards the man. "Show it to me."

 

He stopped in front of Bokuto Koutarou, his bro-for-life as the said man pointed at a strange kind of mushroom. "Isn't that awesome, bro? A mutated mushroom! Do you think some kind of alien pooped here?"

 

"I don't know bro. Maybe it some kind of wizard left it as a gift to the park." Tetsurou gasped as he snapped a picture of the mushroom.

 

Not far from them, wearing identical exasperated expressions were Kenma and Akaashi, listening to their stupid conversation feeling absolutely done.

 

"Shall we go, Kenma?" Akaashi asked the bottle blonde. Kenma nodded and they both walked away from the walking disasters and settled on one of the benches not to far away from their companions.

 

Kenma dropped his backpack by his feet with a thud before pulling out his psp to pass the time.

 

"Are you alright, Kenma?" Akaashi asked, sipping on the strawberry shake he bought earlier. Kenma eyed the drink before wiping the sweat off his forehead and securing his ponytail. "I'm fine."

 

After a moment, Kenma sighs and shuts down his psp. Unable to focus on the game. "No, I'm not. It's too hot in here."

 

Akaashi chuckled before offering the drink. "Do you want some? You know, to refresh yourself and to avoid potential heat stroke." Akaashi joked.

 

Kenma scrunched his face. "Did Bokuto drink from that?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then, no. Who knows what he placed in his mouth of his." Kenma declined, although he really did want a sip.

 

He already ran out of water and he was too tired to stand and go buy water from one of the stalls.

 

Akaashi snickered. "Don't worry. It's not contaminated." He assured, popping the cover open and slipping the straw out of the hole. "Here."

 

Kenma reluctantly took the drink from the raven haired man and took three sips before giving it back. "Thanks, Keiji."

 

Akaashi gave him a small smile. "Anytime, Kenma."

 

Being around Akaashi for how many years now had made Kenma comfortable around the other man, easily launching into a conversation without being shy and sharing things other people usually don't. Being roommates and college buddies had helped a lot too.

 

So it was no problem for Kenma to suddenly groan loudly."Whose idea was it, to have an impromptu vacation?" he whined.

 

Akaashi smirked. "Both Kuroo-san and Koutarou, I'm afraid. They called it the 'The Best Adventure of the Century'."

 

"And their idea of the best adventure is here in South Alvaris?" Kenma trailed, slowly. "Why? This country is hot and full of people."

 

Akaashi chuckled. "Just let them live, Kenma. After all, they are about to be plunged into the 'real world' as Kuroo-san put it."

 

"Then why include us in their stupid shenanigans?" Kenma grumbled, crossing his arms. "We still have one year of college left. Therefore, not yet to be working a full job."

 

"You are Kuroo's childhood friend," Akaashi said gently. "And Koutarou is my boyfriend. So I guess it's only natural?"

 

"Natural? Natural for you, maybe, but why me? Can't Kuroo live without me?"

 

Akaashi gave Kenma an unimpressed look. Kenma rolled his eyes in response. "Fine. Maybe I can't live without him."

 

Akaashi lips curled into a faint smile. "See? Natural." he said and turned away, seeing who was approaching.

 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto cheered as he and Kuroo neared the two. Kenma winced at his loud voice. Sadly, he still wasn't used to the volume. He wondered how a quiet person like Akaashi could deal with him on a daily basis.

 

"Are you finished, Koutarou? Can we go now?" Akaashi asked calmly, but the glint in his eyes told Kenma that he very much wanted to go back to the hotel already.

 

Bokuto nodded happily. "Yup! It's too bad, Tetsu and I wanted to explore more, but we'll miss the last bus to the city, so we better go." he explained with a pout.

 

Kenma was gaping at him. "Wow. You are actually considerate?" he mumbled before he could stop himself.

 

At this, Bokuto looked at him with a hurt expression while Kuroo and Akaashi burst into giggles. Kuroo was actually wheezing.

 

"Oh God----Kitten, you don't have to be like that." Kuroo finally said after the laughter died. "Bokuto is a very responsible adult."

 

Sure. The same responsible adult who broke an ancient porcelain jar two weeks ago, at the local museum back in Japan, Kenma thought.

 

"Whatever." he dismissed, picking his backpack up and sliding it on his shoulders. "Let's just go. Akaashi and Bokuto are already ahead of us."

 

True enough, the couple was already at a far distance, Bokuto making exaggerated actions as Akaashi listened on, a fond smile on his face.

 

"Cute, aren't they?"

 

Kenma glares up at Kuroo as the latter responded with a teasing grin, pushing the bottle blonde towards Akaashi and his boyfriend.

 

\---

 

Tetsurou was frowning as the bus started moving back to the city. He was going to miss the beautiful environment and the exotic plants of the park they just left. He was glad he and Bokuto chose the right place.

 

The park they went to was far from the city and deeper into the local forest that surrounded the city. The park was a famous tourist spot and was completely safe, being cleared by the government and some experts.

 

To distract himself, he flipped through the pictures in his camera, smiling to himself at every picture. One of the pictures was Kenma smiling at the view when he thought no one was looking. Another was Bokuto making silly poses beside a monument. Another was Akaashi staring stoically at the camera with a peace sign.

 

"Would you stop smiling? You look like a creep."

 

Tetsurou looked beside him to see his bestfriend playing his psp, eyes never looking away from the screen.

 

He grinned and snaked an arm around the bottle blonde, rubbing their cheeks together. "Aww, Kenma, you're worried that people would get the wrong idea about me." he gushed.

 

Kenma pushed his cheek away with his free hand, the other gripping his gadget. "I'm worried, yes, but not for you. I'm worried that I might be associated with someone with the likes of you."

 

Tetsurou pouted, and was about to tease Kenma some more when the bus came to an abrupt stop and everyone leaned forward in their seats.

 

Immediately, confused chatter had filled the bus as the driver and his assistant went down the bus to check the front. A few minutes later, he came back with a solemn look on his face.

 

"I apologize for the inconvenience. But it seems one of the tires is flat. We do have a spare tire, but the engine is also busted." He said, and the passengers burst into surprised and fearful chatter.

 

"What's going to happen to us, huh?!" an angry passenger yelled. Tetsurou turned his attention from the apparent mess in front of him to his bestfriend seated beside him.

 

"Say what now?" Kenma muttered, an unhappy look on his face. Akaashi, who was seated with Bokuto in front of them, turned to him.

 

"Can you believe our luck, Kenma? First we have to deal with pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san and Koutarou..." he trailed off.

 

For Kenma to add, "Then we get to deal with this? I'm starting to think we don't get paid enough."

 

Both Tetsurou and Bokuto gasped exaggerately as they yelled their names.

 

"AGHAASHHI?!"

 

"KENMA?!"

 

Kenma winced at their volume but snarked back anyway. "Did we stutter?"

 

They howled even more and Kenma glanced at Akaashi. The raven haired man shook his head before turning his head back to the front.

 

"Kitten," Kuroo exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Kenma, once again. "You should stop hanging out with Akaashi! His sarcasm is getting to you!"

 

Kenma resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was about to speak when he noticed the dirty looks the other passengers and the driver sent their way.

 

Oh. They were being too noisy.

 

"Kuro, shut up." Kenma hissed. "You're disturbing the other passengers." He poked the bedhead's ticklish spot which caused him to let go. Kenma sank further into his seat in embarrassment.

 

Tetsurou looked around to see that indeed, the passengers were glaring at him. It seemed that the driver was in the middle of saying something important.

 

Oops.

 

"I apologize. Please, continue." He said as he smiled sheepishly. He let out a sigh of relief when everyone finally turned away from him.

 

The driver cleared his throat. "As I was saying before as I was rudely interrupted," he glared at Tetsurou, "We have provisions such as biscuits, water and some cup noodles. We also have tents, just enough for everyone. Fortunately, the bus stopped just in front of a small clearing, so we could settle there. Unfortunately though, there is no signal in this place. I sent my assistant to the city. By the pace he's walking he should arrive there in about a day."

 

Tetsurou glanced at his watch and grinned. It was still 4:00 in the afternoon. Unlike the others, he wasn't exactly upset about the delay. In fact, he was thrilled. This was a blessing in disguise. There would be more time to explore.

 

Tetsurou glanced outside. The bus broke down in front of a small clearing, just enough for 20 adults, in the middle of the forest. Great. More adventure.

 

"As for the tents, we will only provide for every 4 people. For those who went here alone, or as a couple, please share with a fellow couple. Don't worry, the tents are large enough." The driver said before getting off the bus to the compartment.

 

"I'LL GET OURS!" Bokuto jumped from his seat and followed the bus driver down the bus.

 

Akaashi muttered something incomprehensible before gathering their bags and following his boyfriend down the bus.

 

Kenma stood and started gathering his things, Tetsurou following suit. They slowly shifted along the flow of the passengers getting off the bus.

 

By the time they were out, Bokuto and Akaashi were already sitting under a tree, their tent the farthest from the group. The excitable man was waving his arms at the both of them.

 

"Kuroo! Kenma! Over here!" he called as if the two couldn't see them. Tetsurou grinned as he gripped Kenma's arm, urging him to hurry up.

 

"Nice spot, Bro!" Tetsurou commented as he plopped on the ground, beside Bokuto. Kenma decided to sit beside Akaashi.

 

"Of course, Keiji chose it!" Bokuto explained happily as he placed a tender kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

 

Kuroo made a face. Did he really have to do that? It's not like he's jealous or bitter but he just wishes Bokuto knows where and when is the appropriate time to do it. He looked around and saw the forest behind their tent.

 

Now. Time for exploring.

 

He placed his backpack beside Kenma and started heading for the forest behind their tent.

 

"Kuro, where are you going?" Kenma called, golden eyes staring at him intently.

 

He grinned broadly. "Call of nature," he lied. "Why kitten?Do you want to come and watch me?"

 

Kenma snorted and twisted his face in disgust. "Ew, no. Just come back as soon as you're done." he said and turned back to his psp.

 

Tetsurou laughed as he went deeper into the forest. And deeper, and even deeper. Without stopping. He was so enchanted by the things he saw. Too bad he couldn't bring his camera.

 

He continued walking, until he reached a seemingly abandoned and desolated road. The road was full of cracks and weeds grew from it. But that wasn't what caught Tetsurou attention.

 

Across where he was, beyond a wooden fence, was a prairie.

 

In the midst of the prairie was a temple.

 

Completely mesmerized, Tetsurou took quick steps and climbed over the wooden fence that served as the boundary between the road and the prairie.

 

Before his feet could touch the ground, Tetsurou hesitated.Was it alright to cross the fence? What if he would get in trouble for crossing? Or worse, what if he gets cursed?

 

But there was no more time to think, since little droplets of rain has started to fall over the horizon. Tetsurou cursed. There was no choice. He would have to seek for shelter.

 

He started to sprint through the prairie until he reached the temple's roof. He didn't make it in time, he was already wet, his bedhair sticking out in every direction and shirt damp. At least his jeans were okay.

 

He looked around the temple. The temple was not made of ruin or stone. Nor was it like the temples back at home in Japan. Not like the ones in China, either. It looks like it's own unique building, with sturdy marble pillars and tall wooden doors. The temple was covered with vines but was somehow clean at the same time.

 

There were little carvings on the walls, mostly about the moon and some stars. It was astounding.

 

 _And_ , Tetsurou thought, _it's getting really cold._

 

He shivered and rubbed his hands together for warmth. He checked his watch. It was already 5 pm. He was sure that the others were worried about him now.

 

But he can't go back right now. The rain was still pouring, and the prairie was starting to get flooded. Who knows how many creatures lurk here. He must get inside, pronto.

 

He placed his hands on the tall wooden doors, attempting to push it. But the faint buzzing he felt in the air when he first stepped into the prairie was stronger now, and a chill crept up his spine.

 

"Is there something that you need?"

 

Tetsurou froze before slowly turning to the direction of the voice. And boy, was he surprised at what he saw.

 

Golden eyes warily stared at him. They sat on a pale face with blonde, messy hair. The man standing a few meters from him was beautiful. Maybe even more so than Akaashi, and Akaashi was one of the most beautiful men Tetsurou knew of. Tetsurou's eyes traveled from his face to the clothes he was wearing. They were traditional, similar to Japan's kimono but different at the same time. It made him look rich and sophisticated yet modest and simple altogether. Tetsurou wanted to scream.

 

But instead, he blinked when the man shifted under his intense stare into a more demanding position, obviously uncomfortable. He wanted to slap himself right there and then.

 

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

"Sorry, it was raining and I wanted some shelter to keep myself dry. So I went here." he explained, gesturing vaguely at his wet clothes and the rain.

 

The man blinked. As though he was expecting something more malicious.

 

"Is that so? Then you are welcome to stay here until the rain lets up." the man neared Tetsurou and Tetsurou stepped backwards, since he was in the way of the door.

 

Now that the man was nearer, Tetsurou was able to have a closer look. He noticed the small patch of freckles on his cheeks, maybe due to the cold weather and that he was a little taller than Tetsurou, for a few centimeters.

 

The man was wearing square rimmed glasses. And Tetsurou was a sucker for fine men wearing glasses.

 

His breath hitched when the man suddenly turned to him, a scowl on his beautiful face. "Do you know that staring is rude?" he snapped.

 

Tetsurou blanched. "Shit! Sorry--I didn't mean to...." he stuttered but stopped when he saw the smirk on the blonde's full lips. "Relax, I was just kidding." he snickered as he burst open the temple doors.

 

The man stepped inside and didn't bother to look if Tetsurou was still following him. Cheeks burning, he followed the taller man inside.

 

"So, who are you? Just so you know, I don't intend on inviting strangers into the temple." the blonde spoke, voice soft and melodic as he offered Tetsurou a pair of indoor slippers and a dry towel from who knows where.

 

Tetsurou took the offered items gratefully. "The name's Tetsurou Kuroo. Thank you for taking me in." he bowed.

 

The man waved nonchalantly. "It's alright. I'm Tsukishima." he introduced himself.

 

Tetsurou looked up from removing his shoes and slipping on the slippers. "Are you japanese?"

 

The man seemed taken aback before responding. "Yes."

 

Tetsurou brightened. "So you can speak japanese?"

 

"Unfortunately, no. I grew up here."

 

Tetsurou wilted. He thought he could finally speak japanese after speaking english a lot. "I see."

 

He rubbed the towel on his hair, making it even more messy. Tsukishima eyed his hair with unconcealed disdain.

 

"So what's with the atrocious hairstyle?" he asked.

 

Tetsurou gasped, a hand placed on his heart mockingly. "How rude! This is merely bedhair. I do _not_ go to cheap salons to do this." he exclaimed and pointed at his hair.

 

"Still atrocious." Tsukishima pointed out.

 

Tetsurou sniffed. Unable to deny.

 

The blonde shook his head in faint amusement. "Do you care for tea, Mr. Kuroo?"

 

"Kuroo's fine. And yes, I would love some." he grinned at Tsukishima. The other man rolled his eyes before turning his back and walked further into the temple.

 

With a smile, Tetsurou followed Tsukishima down the long halls, marveling at the illustrous paintings and murals that decorated the walls, and almost lost Tsukishima in the process.

 

"Are you this temple's caretaker?" Tetsurou asked, attempting to start a conversation. The blonde gave him a sideways glance before answering. "No, I'm not."

 

"Then what are you?" Tetsurou pressed.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Then what are you doing here?"

 

Tuskishima stopped in his tracks which forced Tetsurou to do the same. Golden eyes stared intently at Tetsurou.

 

"I live here, Kuroo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter finished! Congratulations to me! XD


	2. Kei and Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei hates politics as much one hates their nemesis. He doesn't want to bother with the hypocrisy of a bunch of stupid elders, although there is an exception to that.
> 
> Tsukishima Kei is one of the realm's most powerful gods, and is also known to be an extreme troublemaker with a sharp tongue and was too smart for his own good.
> 
> And was the only god that the council couldn't seem to tame. Other than Oikawa Tooru, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me again. I finished early, so here you go!

Standing in front of large oak doors was the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Shimizu Kiyoko, with a frown on her pretty face.

 

Her high on a high ponytail, she brushed some strands out of her face as she read the papers she was sent. It was from the council, something about her followers' behavior.

 

"Kiyoko."

 

The goddess turned to see who called her name and smiled when she saw who it was. The tall, blonde god was just a few steps farther from her.

 

With small, graceful steps, she made her way to him.

 

"Kei." she greeted.

 

The God of the Night and Solitude gave her a small smirk as he eyed the papers she was holding. "What's this? You got in trouble? How rare." he teased.

 

Kiyoko rolled her eyes fondly. "Just some stuff from the elders. Something about my followers' behavior." she explained.

 

Tsukishima shrugged. "Figures."

 

Kiyoko narrowed her eyes at him and adjusted her glasses. "Don't even act like you're innocent. I heard about a rumor about a certain god that angered almost 200 gods in a month."

 

Kei's smirk widened. "Wrong, the rumor says it's actually 203, but no one cares about that." he snickered.

 

"What are you up to this time, Kei?" she asked.

 

Kei shrugged, again. "Nothing really. Just bored."

 

Kiyoko was about to reprimand him when the large oak doors opened and a nymphed peeked his head out. "Um, Lord Tsukishima, the council requests your presence."

 

Kei nodded. "I'll be right there. Maybe an hour later. Tell them."

 

The nymph paled, and Kiyoko resisted the urge to laugh at him. The poor nymph knew that if he came back with those words, he would be yelled at. Kei was crazy.

 

"Just kidding. I'll be inside after a minute." Kei stifled his laughter as he waved the nymph away. The nymph quickly bowed and closed the door, leaving Kei and Kiyoko alone again.

 

From his pocket, Kei took out a bunch of papers and fanned himself with it, as if they were useless scraps of paper, ready to be thrown.

 

"What are those?" Kiyoko asked, although she probably knew the answer.

 

Kei brightened, as if he was waiting for her to ask, and waved the papers cooly. "These? Oh, it's just the list of gods I pissed off for the last month, with specific reasons and exact date and time. Seriously, the elders know it's useless since this piece of paper won't be enough to scare me." Kei was smug, far too much.

 

Kiyoko knew there was nothing she can do to change his mind so she just laughed at the smug face he was making. "You better go now, or the council would be furious."

 

She pushed the taller god towards the large oak doors, as Kei made a face of disgust which made her snort ungracefully.

 

"Eww, politics again." he grimaced.

 

"Deal with it, Kei." she shot back.

 

Kei made another face before opening the large oak doors and stepping inside, leaving Kiyoko alone outside.

 

 _Now_ , she thought, _time to deal with the elders' drama._

 

 

\-----

 

 

"Presenting, Kei Tsukishima, the God of the Night and Solitude!" the timid nymph whom he teased earlier announced to the audience and the sixteen gods seated at the topmost part of the room.

 

Kei made sure his face was perfectly blank before stepping on the platform where he was supposed to stand on during the session.

 

He looked around the room he had entered again and again for the last few centuries.

 

Everything was exactly the same: Tall marble pillars that surrounded the large circular room, the long, dark, cherry wood tables that were polished sparkled as sunlight entered through glassless rectangular window frames, and the high table at the topmost part of the room, where the sixteen elders of ode were seated, and could stare down as much as they want.

 

This was the Judgement Room. And the lamest thing that one could name a place, according to Kei's opinion. Everything was exactly the same that it was already painful to look at.

 

Kei wondered if they ever thought of renovating. But then, the elders were not really a fan of change. They believe in stability over new things.

 

The elders were seated in high places. The elders who judge and decide the fate of a god. Basically just a bunch of hypocrites given the power.

 

The other gods who served as witnesses and audiences were seated in lower places, behind dark, cherry wood tables. These were the gods who were given the power to object or encourage the elders' decisions.

 

Kei was usually one of those gods, but seems like today wasn't his day.

He was standing on the platform where minor and declining gods stand, who broke the laws or did something to anger another god.

 

Don't get him wrong. Kei was one of the smartest and the most powerful gods in the realm. And gods of his status could usually get away with anything, well, not if you were the elders' favorite kind of god to pester.

 

Simply put, the kind of gods who are not afraid of the council, and do not follow any rules they set. Doing whatever they want.

 

Kei was 1/2 of them.

 

Standing confidently on the platform, with his chin up, he met eyes with the head elder who was glaring down at him.

 

"I suppose you know why you are here, Tsukishima Kei?" boomed the deep voice of the head elder and the former God of the Sky, Kuniharu.

 

That's right. Even if you lost your powers or followers, once you are on the council, you cannot be removed unless you step down from the position yourself.

 

"Nope." Kei answered instantly, making sure to pop the 'p', his expression clueless as a little lamb. "Why am I here again?"

 

Answering yes to his question was as good as admitting your crime in front of everyone, whereas feigning ignorance can either buy you time or waste the elders' time.

 

"Didn't you read the documents I have sent you the other day?" Kuniharu responded calmly, but Kei can see the patience draining from the god quickly.

 

"Ah, these?" Kei asked while waving around the papers he was holding before throwing them at the spot in front of him. "I thought those were some scraps the council forgot to throw so I didn't really bother with it." he pointed at the papers, "and I came here to return it."

 

An amused laugh echoed throughout the silent room and Kei lifted his eyes to see Oikawa Tooru, the god of Passion and Manipulation, and Kei's senior, laughing at him from his seat. Kuniharu glared at him and Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him before turning back to Kei, an amused smirk on his lips.

 

Kei resisted the urge to roll his eyes and focused back at Kuniharu. To be completely honest, the kind of carefree attitude he got was from Tooru himself, when Kei was under his supervision when he first started out as a god.

 

Oikawa was 2/2 of the population of gods who refuse to be under the council's control. Daring and fearless.

 

"Tsukishima Kei, just because you have a high position in the council, doesn't mean you could do whatever you want." Kuniharu reprimanded in a condescending tone. Kei snorted.

 

"Such inspiring words. Is it for just me or just so you can say something cool?" Kei muttered, soft enough for no one to hear, well, except for one god.

 

One of the elders seated beside Kuniharu grunted before whispering into his ear, repeating the words Kei had just said.

 

That god was Gin, the God of Noise. Of course he would be able to hear Kei. Kei waited and watched as Kuniharu's face swelled red and burst from his seat.

 

With barely concealed rage, he pointed at Tsukishima, face as red as a tomato. All signs of professionalism gone. Kei continued to watch with a bored expression as Kuniharu grabbed a mallet beneath his sleeve and slammed it on a circular carving on the table.

 

The platform he was standing on was suddenly surrounded by a transparent barrier. Chains suddenly appeared from beneath his feet, locking his wrists, ankles, and neck in the process.

 

Perfectly calm, Kei tugged at the chains once, and they instantly broke with the help with his magic. He did not dare to break the barrier since it might be considered as a rebellion to the council. Not that Kei cares. He just decided to play along.

 

Kuniharu scowled at the stunt Kei pulled. Out of all the gods in the realm, only he, the God of Agriculture, and the God of the Sun and Day was able to break his spell with only tugging the chains once.

 

Kei was known in the God's Realm as an extreme troublemaker. But that does not erase the fact that he belonged in the top 3 gods with the most influence, therefore one of the most powerful. That's not all, he was also known for his intelligence.

 

His intelligence and networking skills are on par with Oikawa, the most cunning god in the realm, being the god of manipulation.

 

A talent. One that no elder could throw away, or even defy. But then again, Kei never acted dominant to anyone in the God's Realm, and not everyone knew of his full arsenal of powers.

 

"Tsukishima Kei!" Kuniharu called his name, snapping Kei out of his reverie of thoughts. Just a little more and Kei would really start to think that Kuniharu was jealous of his name.

 

"I hereby bestow you a punishment!" the head elder boomed and the room burst into hushed whispers, some new ignorant gods commenting about his arrogance while the older audiences shook their heads and grumbled about letting him go in peace.

 

Kuniharu ignored their jabs and pointed the mallet at the blonde. "You are to be suspended for 2 months!"

 

"Objection!" Three hands shot up almost instantly, and Kei turned to see Oikawa, Yamaguchi, and...Kiyoko??? smiling at him.

 

"Objection!" Two more hands shot up a beat later. He saw Iwaizumi and Yachi raising their hands.

 

Kei secretly smirked. You can trust on them to have his back, no matter what the circumstance.

 

Kuniharu sighed. "Objection acknowledged."

 

"How about lessening the punishment into 2 weeks?" Piped up the youngest elder, and the only elder that Kei liked.

 

Tsukishima Akiteru, the God of Courage and Perserverance was smiling down at him from his seat and Kei made a face at him.

 

Akiteru was Kei's older brother for a few centuries, both raised to be a god from the same mother plant, at least, that was what Oikawa told him, which made them brothers.

 

Kei didn't really mind either way.

 

Akiteru was always there to get him out of trouble. It may be biased but it was their problem and not Kei's.

 

Kuniharu sighed once again and tapped the circular carving with his mallet and the barrier around Kei disappeared. "There you go. You are dismissed."

 

Kei made a face at him before exiting the Judgement Room with sophisticated grace.

 

A few hallways down, Kei caught a glimpse of a brown-eyed brunette and Kei had the sudden urge to turn around and walk back into the direction he came from, so he did.

 

Unfortunately for him, the brunette already saw him and howled. "RUDE, KEI-CHAN!"

 

Kei sighed in defeat and turned back to the brunette, who was known as Oikawa Tooru. "What do you want, Tooru?"

 

"Why do you sound like I'm a big nuisance to you?!"

 

"Because you are." Kei pointed out and continued down the hallway.

 

"Rude, Kei-chan!" he whined. "After I saved your sorry ass!" Kei gave him an unimpressed look. "No you didn't. It was my brother." he pointed out before walking away.

 

"I still helped." Oikawa grouched before following the blonde god. Kei didn't bother to answer, and they silently trekked the long, sunlit hallways.

 

"Hey, Tooru." Kei called softly after a while.

 

"Hmm?" Oikawa hummed. Not bothering to look at Kei as he enjoyed the garden view.

 

"Would you like to visit my Wing later?"

 

Oikawa's eyes snapped to Kei. He carefully evaluated the expression on the god's face. If others were to look at his expression right now, they would think he was bored and was looking for adventure.

 

But Oikawa knew better.

 

"Sure!" he answered enthustiastically, to throw off some hidden eavesdroppers, if ever there were. Which was probably true, since the council has eyes and ears _everywhere_."Are we going to plan some pranks again?"

 

Oikawa knew that the invitation was serious, and there was no way were they going to be planning pranks. After all, Kei never invites Oikawa to his Wing. In fact, Oikawa invites himself, no matter how much grumbling he receives from the resident.

 

Kei slowly smirked. "Well, I was planning to include you into my 'Operation: Pissing Gods is my New Fetish'." he joked.

 

 _Ah_. Oikawa thought. _He is going to tell me the reason why he has pissed so many gods in a span of one month._

 

"Well, well, well. I'd love to be a member~" Oikawa purred.

 

But before Kei could respond, a loud shout had echoed through the almost empty hallway.

 

"TSUKKI!"

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi, the God of the Forest and Guardian of all Forest Creatures, bounded towards them from the other end of the hallway.

 

Oikawa internally winced at the expression on the god's face. He better he get out of here if he didn't want to be part of Yamaguchi's wrath.

 

His eyes were set on Tsukishima, not even sparing a glance at Tooru, but he knows he's next.

 

Oikawa took small, subtle steps backwards, watching Kei in his periphery. The blonde visibly paled, knowing what was to come.

 

They definetely do not want to go through _that_.

 

"Tooru."

 

Oikawa turned to the voice's owner so quickly he was surprised he didn't get a whiplash, well, not that it affected him or anything.

 

His eyes brightened when he saw who it was.

 

"Hajime!" Oikawa happily called, quickly clinging to the God of Strength and Determination's side, hoping to save himself from the upcoming disaster.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime stared at him suspiciously as Oikawa continued to cling to his arm, batting his eyelashes. "Hajime, I'm kinda tired with all the paperworks. Can you walk me to my wing?" he pouted.

 

Iwaizumi blinked before his expression morphed from suspicion to worry. "Are all right, Tooru? Are you sure you didn't overwork yourself?" he asked.

 

This made Oikawa smile genuinely. Although his boyfriend was a little dense, he still appreciated the awkward and blunt display of worry.

 

"Don't worry. Just a little tired. So shall we?"

 

Iwaizumi nodded and they started the path down the hallway, but before that, Oikawa dared to sneak a peek at Kei.

 

Oh, the blonde was furious. Glaring daggers at Oikawa as Yamaguchi was biting his head off, and the message behind his glare was clear.

 

 _Traitor_.

 

Oikawa stuck out his tongue before they disappeared from Kei's line of sight.

 

  
\-----

 

 

Kei sighed as he closed the door to his bedroom. He quickly shook off his slippers and tunic in an ungodly manner before flopping on the bed.

 

Finally, he was alone. Free from annoying elders, from traitorous seniors, from fussy staffs, and most of all, free from his overprotective best friend.

 

Kei loved Tadashi as much one would love his own best friend, but sometimes, his energy was too much. Kei reminded himself to make sure that Yamaguchi spends less time with the energetic Sun God.

 

Yamaguchi and Hinata were just so bright that Kei could swear that his eyes would start to bleed if he looked at them too long. It may also attribute to him always spending his time with Kiyoko's girlfriend, Hitoka.

 

There was a knock at the door and Kei sighed. Why can't gods leave him in peace even if it's just one day? He sat up and glared at the door.

 

"Come in."

 

The door slowly opened and in came Akiteru, holding a bowl a strawberries. He gave Kei a crooked smile and Kei rolled his eyes in response, but placed his hands out.

 

Akiteru daintly placed the bowl on Kei's hands before settling on the plush couches in the room. Kei munched on the strawberries while waiting for his words of wisdom.

 

"I'm not here to codemn you." Akiteru began, noticing the unimpressed look on his little brother's face. "Nor to ask you why you did that."

 

"Then why are you here?"

 

"To see you off, of course!" Akiteru grinned and Kei grimaced. "Why can't you do that later? I need my rest."

 

"You need to prepare." Akiteru jabbed.

 

"And you need to get out of here." Kei exclaimed as he placed the bowl of strawberries carefully on his bed, pulled his brother up from where he was sitting, and started to push him out the room.

 

Akiteru pouted, but let his brother do what he wanted anyway. Both knew how stubborn the other could be but it was always Kei who proved to be a whole lot more.

 

"Fine!" Akiteru surrendered. "Good luck, Kei."

 

And there he went, leaving Kei in peace. Kei smiled in content as he sat back on his bed, continuing to eat his strawberries when the door rudely burst open again.

 

Oikawa barged in with his usual grace and smirk, going straight towards Kei's bed and plopped down beside him. He even picked a strawberry from Kei's bowl and ate it in one bite.

 

Kei glared at him. "I swear you treat other gods' Wings with more respect than mine."

 

Oikawa smiled brightly at him. "Of course, Kei. It's only natural." he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

 

Kei's face morphed into a scowl, his good mood gone. He ate two more strawberries before getting up from his bed, and went to flitter through his clothes, looking for something comfortable to wear.

 

While Kei was changing inside the changing space, Tooru rolled on his bed and continued to eat the strawberries.

 

"So, is my dear junior ready to be sent to the Mortal Realm?" Tooru gushed, as if they were talking about Kei's non-existent lovelife----basically Tooru's favorite subject.

 

Tooru could feel Kei roll his eyes in the changing space as he heaved a loud sigh. "As ready as I'll ever be."

 

Being under a suspension means being banished to the mortal world temporarily, with only half of the powers the gods possess. But that does not mean they could interact with humans at all. Kei doesn't really mind, since his followers had set a distance from his temple, even though they do visit once in a while to pray. Kei feels lavished at the solitude.

 

To Kei, it is simply just a vacation.

 

"Aww, don't be too grumpy, Kei~" Tooru cooed. "Who knows, in that span of time, you might meet your one true looove~"

 

Kei finally steps out of the changing space, now in simpler clothes as he glares at Oikawa. "Shut up, Tooru. Didn't we agree not to speak about my lovelife again?"

 

"Do you even have a lovelife?"

 

"I will stab you."

 

Tooru giggles before sitting up. "My, aren't we bitter."

 

Kei scoffs, before turning to the walls of his room, and placed a Blanket Of Silence, to ensure that no eavesdropper would be able to listen in their conversation.He then turns to Oikawa.

 

"I suspect a god is scheming with a human." Kei says, straight to the point.

 

Tooru straightens at the information, brown eyes turning serious.

 

"What do you mean, Kei?"

 

Both gods were intelligent, and manipulative to be exact. They were a force to be reckoned with. There was no real competition between the two of them. Besides, they both know that some pettt competition isn't going to help. At all.

 

"Remember all those gods I pestered? They are my suspects."

 

"All of them?"

 

"Well, no, I just hate most of them."

 

"Figures." Tooru snickered before turning serious. "Don't worry, while you're away, I'll be your reliable spy. So don't worry too much, 'k?"

Tooru stands and pats Kei on the shoulder.

 

"The list should be in my drawer." Kei shrugs his hand off.

 

Oikawa pouts before smiling once again. "Now, shall we go? Before Kuniharu evolves into an old man."

 

"You really are a crappy guy."

 

"Hey! Stop imitating Hajime!" Tooru whines, but laughs, despite himself. "And I don't want to hear that from you!"

 

Kei shrugged, a small smile on his face.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Kei and Tooru were the only ones who weren't in the Department Room. Everyone neccessary was already there, including Kuniharu, Akiteru, Iwaizumi, Yamaguchi,and Kiyoko.

 

Tooru disappeared from Kei's side as he joined the crowd,while Kei went straight to Kuniharu.

 

Kuniharu grabbed his wooden mallet beneath his sleeve as Kei held out his left wrist. Kuniharu lightly tapped his wrist and a golden lock tatoo appeared, sealing off half of his powers.

 

Kei looked at the crowd one last time before descending down the circular pool. He used his magic to teleport himself to the premises of his temple.

 

But before he could completely disappear, he saw Tooru's smug face, waving at him, mocking him, before Iwaizumi slapped his hand.

 

"Hajime!" he whimpered.

 

Kei chuckled while making sure Tooru saw him smirking at him.

 

The next moment he was outside the temple, under the pouring rain. It was lucky that he appeared under one of the temple's roofs. Kei sighed to himself, before turning a corner to see a man pressing his hands on the temple's main doors.

 

And Kei briefly wondered if he was about to curse someone.


End file.
